In recent years, display devices have been widely used which are thin, lightweight, and low in electric power consumption, and are typified by liquid crystal display devices. Such display devices are particularly provided to, for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, and a laptop PC (Personal Computer). Further, electronic paper, which is a thinner display device, is expected to be rapidly developed and widespread in the future. Under such circumstances, a reduction in electric power consumption in various kinds of display devices is a common object at present.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an interface which is low in electric power consumption and which includes an operation switching means for (i) switching a given processing mode of a channel to a low-speed processing mode in a case where an amount of an image signal to be subject to a given process is equal to or less than a given amount and more than 0(zero) and (ii) switching the given processing mode of the channel to a stop mode in a case where the amount of the image signal to be subject to the given process is 0(zero), the given processing mode being a mode in a case where the amount of the image signal to be subjected to the given process is more than the given amount.